


I Know You

by DarkKittyDaiquiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKittyDaiquiri/pseuds/DarkKittyDaiquiri
Summary: Plot Bunny kept thumping to be written so here is Hermione possibly remembering something from a distant past. Not sure where it's going but will be fun. Something fun that has me laughing. Uncle Voldy, Trixie, Rab, Dolph, D.A. members, Manipulative Dumbledore, and so many more characters that make a mysterious appearance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. One

I Know You

All six of them stood there with their wands drawn as Harry held the prophecy in one hand. The Death Eater approached them silently, if it weren't for the gleam of the light glancing off his mask no one would've known he was there until he started to speak.

She knew that mask even before he removed it revealing his long platinum locks of hair. The shock went through her as her head started to hurt. Without realizing it her wand had lowered a bit, her eyes stuck on Lucius Malfoy as he approached them. She couldn't focus on his words as flashes from what felt like memories flirted through her mind.

"I know you," she whispered, drawing the attention of everyone there.

"Potter's mudblood, of course you recognize me," sneered Malfoy Sr. as he stood there waiting with his hand out for Harry to hand over the prophecy.

"Come any closer and I'll break it," claimed Harry.

Her eyes were drawn behind him as a figure materialized out of the dark. Wild black hair, grey eyes and a cackling voice broke through the stand off.

"He knows how to play," the witch stated as she seemed to glide closer to the group.

"Trixie!" The name broke from Hermione's lips as she recognized the witch.

This drew everyone's attention including that of the witch.

"How dare you," screamed the witch standing slightly behind Malfoy Sr.

"I know you, Trixie and Dolph," Hermione took a shuddering step forward. Eyes from everyone seemed to dart between Hermione and the witch. "Trixie and Dolph had a… a grey cat that used to play in my hair," the confusion in Hermione's voice was plain for all to hear. "She accidently clawed my nose which ended up leaving a slight scar at the tip." Raising her left hand she felt the edges of the slight scar there.

"How do you know this?" Malfoy's voice drew her attention back to him from the witch.

"Lucius, you had a black pegasus you taught me to ride, Anubis. He was so gentle and loved apples, especially green ones. I used to ride him with… Rab!" Her eyes widened and darted around her as if searching the darkness for someone. Looking back at the two in front of them her gaze landed back on Trixie. "Where is my Rab?" Her voice held so much turmoil all those around her could feel it as magic started to dance along her skin.

The two Death Eaters stood there with incredulous' looks on their faces. Neither had ever had her to their manors yet she seemed to know these few things that only those in their inner circle knew.

Hermione took two steps toward Trixie who raised her wand pointing directly at her. "Where is Rab? Is he ok? Last I saw him… he had fallen from Hathor when a bright light hit us both. Please Trixie," Hermione begged for what she didn't quite comprehend. She was now directly in front of Trixie.

From behind the group a masked figure approached. "How does this muddy know my name and those details."

Spinning around Hermione's eyes were drawn not to her friends who stood still in their confusion, wands at the ready but to the dark figure who had spoken behind them. She knew that voice, the one that had haunted her memories for as long as she could remember. Without realizing it she had moved to stand before him.

"Rab," she whispered as she raised her hand to his mask-covered face. She could hear her friends behind her all talking at once but couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything had narrowed down to just her and the man in front of her. Placing her hand on his mask she lifted it gently from his face which caused a chorus of exclamation from all the Death Eaters around them.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, Hermione was swept up in the emotions that thundered through her. Dropping the mask which disappeared, she raised her hand to the side of his face, "You're alive, my Rab." Her fingers gently touched the side of his face sending jolts of shock throughout her before she blacked out.


	2. I Know You ~ 2

I Know You

All belong to the great J.K. Rowling

I own nothing, just like playing in her sandbox

This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision

Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don't even want to know how this would turn out.

All errors remaining are my own

Upon waking, Hermione first took in the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her, the familiar scents tickling her nose and the raised voices swirling around her from what felt like all directions. She didn't want to wake to what she was sure to be chaos. Trying to cuddle closer to the warm strong body that held her she let her thoughts drift until she was pulled away by the low whispered voice in her ear.

"Time to wake, Mia. No sense in pretending we all know you're awake."

Opening her eyes, she was met with the most ludicrous sight. Her five friends stood closest to her. Harry had his wand pointed in her direction but not at her. She took in the sight of Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Sirius. All had their wands drawn, yet not pointed at anyone in particular. The next people she saw raised her eyebrows as far as they would go. Lucius, Trixie, Dolph, and Toni stood with their wands drawn, masks nowhere in sight. The raised voices had ceased when they realized she was awake and watching them.

"Hermione, are you ok," the concern in Harry's voice drew her eyes back to him. She could feel the concern and suspicion surrounding him as he looked at her.

"I...I think so? I..well I feel different," wriggling closer to the strong body she felt safe. Raising her head away from the chest it laid on she was met with the sapphire blue eyes of Rab. A grin broke across her face. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she crushed him to her while a bubble of joyful laughter escaped her.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered into the shell of his ear, never letting go of the bone crushing hold she had on him.

"Kitten, do you mind explaining for us what just happened?" Sirius's voice reached her from across the room.

Looking around she took in her surroundings. They were no longer in the room of prophecies. The room they were currently in looked to be a meeting room of some sort, though there were no chairs or table to be seen. Releasing the hold she had on Rab she sat up straighter in his lap but made no move to stand. When he moved as if to remove his arms from around her she clasps her own on his making sure he wouldn't draw them away from her.

"When I saw Lucius with his mask, I had this feeling in my head of something snapping. I remembered, that's the only word for it, a life, a different life with them. I grew up with Lucius, Trixie, Dolph and Rab. I played with Rab, had etiquette lessons with Trixie and Cissa, magic lessons with Lucius and so much more. I spent all my time with them. My parents were killed so they took over raising me as my Godparents." Her brow furrowed, drawing more memories to the forefront of her mind. "There was a betrothal signed by my Uncle and Rab when we went for a ride through the grounds. We were both so happy that we didn't notice the figure on the far end of the grounds. The next thing I knew was a blinding white light surrounding us. I saw Rab fall from Hathor before darkness surrounded me."

Just then a door slammed open revealing a grey robed figure. In the doorway stood a very handsome man with black hair, bright cinnamon eyes that matched her own and carried himself in a regal manner.

Flinging herself away from Rab, Hermione launched herself to the man, "Uncle Voldy!" She wrapped her arms around his waist drawing herself tightly to his lean form.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is going on here!" Exclaimed the man Hermione was currently holding onto.

The man in question shoved the girl away from him as he looked around him. All in the room seemed frozen in place, their eyes darting between him and the girl who refused to relinquish her hold upon his person.

"Cesset Ignis, was called My Lord," Trixie answered to the deathly quiet room.

cesset ignis ~ Google Translate for Cease Fire in Latin


	3. I Know You ~ 3

I Know You

All belong to the great J.K. Rowling

I own nothing, just like playing in her sandbox

This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision

Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don't even want to know how this would turn out.

All errors remaining are my own

Looking around her while her arms were wrapped around the newcomer, Hermione saw all the disbelieving faces that surrounded her. She knew every single face staring at her. She tightened her arms around the slender figure she was currently attached to and breathed in the distantly familiar scent of cloves, amber and a light musk.

"Remove yourself from my person," the strong voice of the man she was attached to commanded from above her.

"Nope, not moving," were her only words in response.

Everyone's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets with this announcement.

"Mione, do you realize who you're hugging," came the voice of Harry.

"Yes, my Uncle Voldy. I missed him so much, I'm not letting go in the near future." She tightened her arms further as if she thought he would disappear. Choking sounds and raised voices were heard at this pronouncement.

"Mia," a hand touched her shoulder, making her shudder at the warmth and made her body tingle at the touch. "You should come back. I don't think our Dark Lord particularly likes being hugged." Rab could barely cover the laughter in his voice upon seeing the look from his Lord and the small girl wrapped so tightly around him, refusing to release her hold on him.

"Miss Granger, that is Voldemort you are currently hugging. Temporary truce be damned, you move and he will be dealt with accordingly." The gruff words of Moody pierced the room.

"Oh hell no!" Hermione released her hold on "Uncle Voldy" turning to place her hands on her hips while sparks of angry, blue magic zapped wildly through her curly hair. "No one is breaking this truce and if you so much as raise that fucking wand in my Uncle's direction you will be "dealt with accordingly", do you understand me Alastor Moody!?"

If the room's occupants hadn't already thought the little witch had lost her mind, this sealed the deal. All the Order member's faces were in various expressions of disbelief while the DE's looked Merlinsmacked.

"Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry's raised voice drew everyone's attention. "As far as I know, Hermione has never met Voldemort, she hadn't been cursed before we arrived here. Her actions are so preposterous that none of us know what the bloody hell has come over her. Now she claims Voldemort is her "Uncle Voldy" and is protecting him!? The world has now come to a stop on its spinning axes and caused chaos."

"Just Avada the guy Harry and be done with it," shouted Ron.

Sparks were back full force in Hermione's hair as she heard this from the redheads mouth. Striding over to where he stood she balled up her fist and punched him square in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I said no one is breaking this truce. That means you particularly Ronald Weasley!"

"Not sure if you noticed mate, but um right now I'm more scared of Hermione than I am of Voldemort. There's no way in hell I'm putting myself on her bad side," Harry looked at Ron on the floor. Blood was pouring out of his obviously broken nose. Remus handed Ron a handkerchief before taking a few steps back.

Turning around she looked up at Uncle Voldy. She could see the glamour he had applied but was able to see through it.

"Why do you have a glamour on? I can see right through it you know," tilting her head to the side she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I believe this discussion is best had in a different location. I suggest we move from here to a neutral location so that we can keep the truce and figure out what all is going on." Voldemort voiced his opinion to the group.

"And you want us to trust that you won't kill us all when we leave here do ya," this came from Moody who looked ready to kill.

"I will swear on my magic that as long as the truce is in place that I and mine will offer no harm to you and yours. Will that suffice?" Voldemort turned his red eyes to the grisly ex-auror who jerked his head in a sibilance of a nod. Raising his wand slightly so all could see, "I Lord Voldemort, swear upon my magic that no harm will come from me or those I call mine to any of you in this room for as long as the truce is in place, so mote it be." A bright blue ball came out of the tip of his wand then went back in giving everyone a clear sign that the oath was taken by Magic.

"Well then, lets go. Where are we going Uncle Voldy?" Hermione grabbed his hand while looking up at his clearly puzzled face.


	4. I Know You ~4

I Know You

All belong to the great J.K. Rowling

I own nothing, just like playing in her sandbox

This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision

Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don't even want to know how this would turn out.

All errors remaining are my own

They ended up in a conference room at a very posh hotel. They had all agreed the meeting needed to be on neutral terf. Hermione hadn't let go of Uncle Voldy since she had grasped his hand. When they had arrived she had swayed as her head was killing her. Voldy had wrapped an arm around her and guided her to a transfigured settee.

"Why does my head hurt? I feel like I'm living a different life with so many memories not my own filling my head." Hermione complained, sitting next to Rab and Voldy.

"If you will allow me, I can run a diagnostic on you to see if something obscure is happening," Voldemort offered from beside her. With her gentle nod he raised his bone wand and performed a diagnostic scan. His frown deepened then before anyone could utter a complaint he performed a few more scans.

"I have the results, but will require that everyone present make an oath on their magic not to reveal what is about to happen when I," he was interrupted by an outburst from all the Order members. Moody of course was the loudest.

"Remember, I have already sworn upon my own magic, something not taken lightly, that no one here would come to harm from me or mine. Keep that in mind when I ask you to do this," Voldemort could feel the flexing of his power surround the room and all its occupants.

"What you have to reveal won't hurt Hermione will it," asked Harry who was more than a little concerned by the actions of his best friend. She had been acting out of sorts since first seeing Malfoy and the other Death Eaters in the Hall of Prophecies.

"Mr. Potter, I swear to you that no harm will befall Hermione," came the reply from a frowning Voldemort who upon closer inspection looked concerned.

"I'll do it then," the room stilled at this announcement. "She's my best friend and if you harm her I will do more than just kill you. I will make what you do to muggles look like a stroll in the park by comparison." Raising his wand, Harry swore not to reveal what was going to happen.

Looking at his fellow DA members, he nodded encouraging them to follow his lead. When all the DA members had sworn the same oath, Harry looked to Sirius and Remus. "Trust me please, I have to believe in Hermione. Something is wrong and if he can help her then...well I will have faith in his oath."

Slowly, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all swore the oath. Kingsley followed a little more reluctantly. The only hold out was Moody. When all eyes turned to the old Auror, he grumbled cursing in Gaelic at the stupidity of the others before reluctantly giving his, though with his he had worded it so he had a loophole. They all knew what he had done but were satisfied with the oath nonetheless.

Waving his wand in intricate motions, Voldemort murmured several spells. The room stilled as they took in Hermione.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some sort of chimaera? I feel loads better, the headache is gone, the flashes of memories seem to have stopped though…" frowning she thought hard. "I'm not...my names not Hermione Granger. I remember what happened!"

Turning to Rab, she threw her arms around him sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her. The room was all shocked at the changes those few spells had altered in her appearance. She was no longer a bushy haired brunette. Now in her place was a slender, mahogany haired beauty.

Drawing back, Hermione looked around her. Taking in all the people around her. The room was silent, each seemed to take in the changes that had just happened.

"I was, am really Celeste Selwyn. I was born to Lyra and Marsden Selwyn. Rab is my betrothed." Frowning she turned to her Uncle. "What happened? Why am I so much younger now and…" she couldn't continue as the emotions rocked through her.

Standing, Voldemort started to pace. "What I'm about to reveal is the reason I have asked for your trust. I know all that has been said about me by the one wizard everyone seems to look up to, the leader of the Light. I have been raked over the coals in his schemes for power and glory. He needed someone else to rail against so he could be looked to as a hero of the Wizarding world again after his anti-climatic defeat of Grindelwald. I can tell you the true story of that later if you wish. I will reveal several key points, one of which will stun you. I have never, nor will I ever create a Horcrux."

This brought gasps of shock from all those present.

"That's a lie, you possessed me from that bloody diary my first year." Ginny was livid at this lie. She knew he was the one who had possessed her and had almost killed her.

"No, dear child, I never did. That was a spell put on the diary to mimic a horcrux. The spell was put on the diary by Albus Dumbledore. He imperiused Lucius, who then placed the book in your cauldron."

Lucius nodded at this admission. He hated to admit that he was under anyone's control but the old man had gotten the drop on him. "Miss. Weasley, I am terribly sorry for what happened. As the Dark Lord has told you, I was placed under the imperius spell by Dumbledore. I had no control of my actions. We may have a feud between our families, but there is no way I would harm a child."

"What about all those attacks in the first war? All those people you killed?" Moody growled wanting answers.

"Some of those were my fault and I feel terrible about them. Others were on Albus's orders and some of those that you think died are in fact hiding." Turning Voldy looked at Sirius. "Your brother lives, so do others of great importance. I will not lay all the blame on Albus as some died either by my hand or by those sworn to me. If you would like, I can take you to a few of our safe houses after this parlay."

Several members of the Order nodded their heads. Sirius was stunned at this revelation.

"What about you coming back last year? That was truth so you must have a horcrux!" Harry exclaimed as he stood in front of Sirius and Remus glaring at Voldy.

"That was a curse Dumbledore put me under. He tied it to your blood, that is why I needed your blood for the reversal. I can tell you right now that the events of that evening are not what you saw. Yes, my servant, Pettigrew," at this there was growling from Sirius and Remus, "was overzealous. I never told him to kill the Diggory boy. He was not to harm you other than a small cut to get your blood. You were supposed to be put to sleep while this happened and then healed afterwards. Your mind was manipulated when you were returned to Hogwarts. This I learned from a very good friend of mine. Hence the disguise I have taken to wearing."

At this, Voldy dropped the glamors he was wearing revealing a normal man. He had thick black hair, piercing brown eyes, angular jawline and an elegant nose. His body was that of a man in his early fifties, even by wizarding standards he was good looking.

"There's my Uncle Voldy, that I love," Hermione stood to wrap her arms around the man tightly. "I missed you." This brought a deep chuckle from the man everyone feared. He stroked her long hair before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too, my Princess."


	5. I Know You ~5

I Know You

All belong to the great J.K. Rowling

I own nothing, just like playing in her sandbox

This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision

My beta is currently in the process of moving so any and all mistakes are my own.

At these revelations, Trixie strode forward drawing Hermione away from Voldy to embrace her in a tight hug bringing more gasps from those in the room.

"We thought you were dead. We had no idea what happened to you." Trixie whispered none to quietly into Hermione's hair. Releasing her hold on Hermione, Trixie held her at arms length to get a good look at her. "You look exactly the same as when you were taken from us. So much like your mother when she was your age."

"As much as we all just love this family bonding moment," growled Moody, "I personally would like to get on with this explanation of yours."

"As always, so impatient Master Auror Moody." Voldy inclined his head before turning away from the grouchy old man. "As I was saying, Dumbledore had placed the memory charm on Mr. Potter. I can prove it if you would permit me."

With a nod from Harry, Voldy stepped forward and placed his wand to Harry's head. Sirius and Remus stepped closer to Harry, both uncertain if they should do something or let Voldy be. Before either could make up their minds there was a brilliant flash then a soft pop from Harry's direction.

"All the altered memories or memory charms have been cleared from your memories. You have them all back the way that they originally occurred. I would suggest sitting down and you should probably have some tea." Voldy walked to the door where he asked the wait service personnel for some tea and a light snack to be served while they carried on their meeting.

Harry was swaying on his feet which caused alarm in the rest of the group. Sirius immediately wrapped an arm around him while Remus transfigured another settee so that they could sit on either side of Harry.

"How do we know you didn't just alert all his memories," growled Moody from where he stood watching everything. His magical eye swirling around, never settling on one person.

"Moody you paranoid old fool, just give it a few minutes. We obviously have a lot to cover and so far no one has been injured or killed. He took an oath on his magic for Merlin's sake." Kingsley finally spoke up from amongst the Order members. He had a pensive look on his face as he took in all the changes and had been wondering what was really going on.

Grumbling under his breath, Moody leaned against the far wall while keeping everyone in sight. He didn't trust anyone and this situation was raising the hairs on his neck.

Voldy returned with a service cart ladened with tea and sandwiches. "I would like to do a scan of everyone here if each of you are in agreement. I believe that others have been similarly affected as Mr. Potter."

Each person in the room looked at the others from their group. The Death Eaters all remained impassive as they waited to hear what the Order members would say.

"Well I for one am all for it. The changes in both Mione and Harry have me curious what all has happened and if someone tampered with my memories I want answers," Ginny said from the chair she had sat in along the long conference table in the middle of the room.

"Mine haven't been messed with but I do see a bunch of wracksprurts around several people in the room," the soft, whimsical voice of Luna drifted through the room.

Several people gaped at the girl who stared off into space. Nodding their heads, all of the DA members agreed, knowing that though Luna was different she usually had an unusual way of knowing when something was going on.

Ginny stepped in front of Voldy, her back was straight and she looked him square in the eyes. Ginny was a lioness through and through.

Raising his white wand, Voldy did several scans, a frown upon his face. "I do detect several charms placed on you along with two potions in your system that have been there for such a long time I would have to surmise that they have been placed in your food or beverages since you were a toddler. If you will permit me, I will remove the charms. The potions will have to be removed from your system by my associate when he arrives." A brief nod from the redhead and Voldy muttered a few spells, a white flash left Ginny swaying on her feet. Reaching out to steady the young girl, Voldy led her to a chair.

"Well since my baby sister can muster her courage to be under his wand, I guess I should grow some and do the same," muttered Ron from where he sat next to his sister and Neville. Standing he waited for the same treatment. He also swayed after the white flash from Voldy's wand.

Neville was next but his indicated that his magical core had been placed under a suppression charm but none of his memories had been tampered with. Turning from where he stood, Voldy looked at the two men sitting on either side of Harry.

"Sirius has the most wrackspurts while Professor Lupin has only a few. I suspect that Moony has something to do with not having as many. Neither have as many as Professor Moody though, but I suspect getting him to agree to be released will come after you take us to the Manor" Luna dreamily told the group. All eyes were on the two men as they stared at the weird little witch.

"My godson can do it, I will also," Sirius stood from his seat to stand in front of the man he had come to hate with such a passion. Voldy performed the same scans and had the deepest frown upon his face. With a nod from Sirius, Voldy continued to cast silently upon the man drawing a light sheen of sweat to his brow. With a brilliant blue flash, Sirius crumpled to the couch beside Harry.

"He will be fine given some time to recover. His was the most altered of anyone so far and had the most complex compulsion charms I've ever seen on a wizard. He will need time to recover but will make a full recovery." Turning to Remus who had stood up upon Sirius crumpling to the settee.

"You are aware of my condition, it may hinder anything you try to do," Remus warned.

Nodding his head, Voldy began the scans and the silent incantation. When Voldy was done, Remus stood with eyes flashing from mossy green to gold before coming to a stop on gold.

"Thank you for helping my human, I have tried to warn him but the stubborn man refuses to listen," the deep rumbling voice of Moony spoke from Remus's mouth drawing the attention from all those present. Most were in astonishment at hearing Remus's alter-ego speak as they had never heard him before.

Bowing his head in a slight acknowledgment, Voldy went back to the settee and sat as gracefully as he could. He felt the exhaustion starting to take over. Hermione reached him in a few short steps and sat across his lap while resting her head against his shoulder.

"You need to take a breather Uncle Voldy. Maybe someone else can supply the information that has been taken from us or we could wait until everyone is feeling better before you begin again." The worry in her voice was clear as day to everyone present.

"I'll start handing out the tea if Dolph will start handing out the sandwiches," Trixie offered, walking over to the service cart.

"I need my associate to bring some potions if everyone is alright bringing another person here. This associate will also be amongst those I trust and will be included in the oath I have taken." Slowly, the group nodded in assent. Drawing his wand once more Voldy cast, drawing shocked gasps from everyone present.

There before them was a basilisk patronus.


	6. I Know You ~ 6

I Know You

All belong to the great J.K. Rowling

I own nothing, just like playing in her sandbox

This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision

Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don't even want to know how this would turn out.

All errors remaining are my own

"How can a dark wizard conjure a patronus without it turning on them," Ginny interjected as she watched in amazement at the giant snake slithered out of the room to full fill the directions Voldy gave it.

"They can't, it's proof that Uncle Voldy isn't as dark as everyone believes him to be," interjected Hermione from Rab's lap where she was leaning against his chest watching everyone.

"There is no way in Hades you're not a dark wizard," growled Moody.

"I'm a dark wizard, but I'm not just dark. I have a fascination with the dark arts. I have studied the dark arts for years, some I've cast but most I haven't. There is a difference in studying the dark arts and actually using them. Most that the Ministry view as dark magic is actually a grey area as there is no true harm in the spell but harm does come from the spell caster," Voldy took in the looks that surrounded him. Most seemed to disagree with him while others seemed to ponder what he had said. "Take medi wizards and witches, they use the same spells that some do in battle to heal patients. It all has to do with how you use the spell. Now some spells are very dark and should never be cast, this I do agree on. While others," he held his hands out in an open gesture, "are used as I said to benefit others. Essentially, it's all about one's intent."

"He's right," this came from Tonks. "My mum uses them in her work at St. Mungo's. They monitor all spells used there and some are at the very edge of what the Ministry considers dark. Even as Aurors we use some that are considered grey."

Movement from the other settee drew everyone's attention as Sirius stirred from his unconscious state. Remus and Harry both reached out to touch the man as he woke looking around him.

"Bloody hell, that hurt." Chuckling softly, Remus helped him into a sitting position between himself and Harry. "It wasn't Voldemort there that night. The house wasn't in shambles, there were no bodies and Harry didn't have that scar. When I entered the house, Harry was up in his nursery sound asleep while everyone else was gone. I remember Dumbledore showing up and him pointing his wand at me while I stood over the crib. I don't remember anything else, it's all a fog. The next thing I remember was the burning desire to hunt down Pettigrew and Hagrid showing up to take Harry. The house was blasted apart and Lily was in front of the crib while James was on the stairs. I didn't fight with Hagrid, I just handed Harry over to him along with my motorcycle and began hunting Pettigrew. The rest everyone surely knows."

Everyone was dumbstruck at this revelation. Just as they were getting ready to voice their questions the door opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"My Lord, you sent for me," drawled Snape as he strode into the room taking in the sight of everyone before him. What astonished him was the fact no one had their wands drawn and there was a beautiful young lady sitting curled up in Rabastan's lap.

"Yes, Severus. I trust you brought the potions I asked you to?"

"Of course my Lord." Drawing out numerous vials from his copious pockets he sat them upon the table while keeping an eye on everyone.

"Lord Black requires a headache potion while Miss Weasley requires the loyalty and compulsion antidotes and Mr. Longbottom requires the core tampering antidote. The others are for anything else that may happen. Now that you are here, you must be made aware that cesset ignis has been invoked. I have taken a vow that while it is in effect that none here shall come to harm either by those of mine or from myself." This drew the attention of Snape who had been handing out the potions while listening. "We have uncovered several cover ups one of which is my niece," waving his hand, Voldy indicated Hermione who was still curled up in Rab's lap.

"Hello Professor, good to see you again," Hermione said as she raised her head off Rab's chest to look the man in the eye. "You don't by chance have a potion that would return me to my actual age do you?"

This drew Snape's eyebrows clean up to his forehead. "That would require a very specific brew that I don't keep in stock as it is almost unheard of to be needed."

"If you're willing I will be more than willing to help you brew it. That is if you refrain from calling me an insufferable know it all," smirking Hermione watched as realization dawned in the Professor's eyes as he stared at her.

"Miss Granger," the choked question was all he managed. His usual aloof demeanor long forgotten at this revelation.

The wide grin on Hermione's face was all the answer he needed. Slowly, the stoctic man leaned against the nearest chair while looking at the little witch curled up on Rabastan's lap.

"Ah yes, my niece has been found this night dear Severus," Voldy interrupted the spinning thoughts of Snape. "No, you will not be punished for the way you treated her if that is what you're worrying about my dear friend. I remember very well her behaviors." A soft chuckle left Voldy as he smiled gently at his niece.

"So does this mean we can now leave for the safe house? I'm sure I'm not the only one wanting to meet these refugees you've been hiding from everyone," Luna's dreamy voice floated through the air breaking the tension that was building.

"You my dear, are very perspectives just like your mother was. I was saddened to hear of her passing. She was a great witch," Voldy nodded his head towards her while holding out his hand to her.

Without hesitating, the tiny hand of Luna was soon engulfed in Voldy's larger hand. Raising it, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand before turning to the rest of the room.

"If all are in agreement, I will make a portkey so that all of us can go at the sametime to the safe house. Only a select few of my inner circle have been there and I'm sure that there are still those amongst us here who wouldn't feel comfortable being side-alonged to an unknown location even with my vow in place." Looking directly at Moody as he said this, Voldy waited for everyone to agree.

Carefully, Voldy selected the largest flower out of the arrangement in the center of the table before transfiguring it into a large stick so that all in the room would be able to touch it without issues.

"Uncle, won't the portkey be recorded at the Ministry?" Hermione asked as she watched in awe of her Uncle performing spells without his wand and non-verbally.

"For this one, no they won't. I have a contact in the portkey office that knows when this location is used to incerate the paperwork. Now when we do arrive the manor is under a fidelius charm. As such when we arrive I will have to tell you the location so you may enter."

"And we're just supposed to agree to this, it could be a trap for all we know," grumbled Moody. He was the only hold out for this whole ordeal so far. Everyone else was more than keen to be going and had come to grudgingly admit they were wrong.

"Well then you can just stay here after being tongue tied so you can't reveal anything to Dumbles about what you've seen or heard here. Oh, and a lock on your memories will be of course added as we all know Dumbles likes to mess in others minds." Hermione strode forward from where she was standing next to her Uncle. Having stopped directly in front of the old auror she waited with her hands on her hips.

"She does have a point, Moody. We haven't been lied to while here, he has been forthcoming with all answers, has released several people from spells placed upon them without their consent, not to mention I know for a fact that your little pocket watch hasn't chimed once indicating ulterior motives to anything being said in this room," Kingsley's deep voice spoke for the first time since they had moved locations.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you lot but I'm going." Harry chimed in from between Remus and Sirius who nodded in agreement with the young boy.

The rest of the room all nodded in agreement. They all had turned their eyes to the old auror waiting to see what he would do. All knew he was loyal to Dumbles.

"Come on old man, you know your curiosity is getting the upper hand. You want to know who has been in hiding all this time and you also know it'll be the best proof. You won't trust anyone else when or if we can tell you who is there." Tonks stumbled forward tripping over a chair as she tried to make her way to where Moody stood.

Grumbling, Moody made his way over to the transfigured stick to wait for the send off. He knew Tonks was right but didn't have to like it.

"On the count of three, one, two … three!"

All in the room were swept away to locations unknown.


End file.
